Emily
by Summer aka Darxetta
Summary: My oc for L4D2 she telles her side of nicks high school and hers and nicks wife
1. The Start of Somthing

When I was young my mom, dad and I lived in Montana for 4 years till we moved to Dallas where I lived 5 years, then to California Los Angeles to be more pacific. I never went to public school till we lived in LA were I went to high school.

Nickolas Sanders- brown haired green eye boy who loved dinking and gimbaled maniac but was realy loyal to me and the other he was 16 when we meet. And my first crush.

Danny Hudson- dark brown hair with blue eyes he was friendly, out going and nieces guy ever he sadly killed him self are jr year when he girlfriend died in a car wrack. He was the only one I told my darkest secret .

Robin Fireston- black hair-dyed- with brown eyes she was the snoby girl no one like if Danny and Nick wornt my best friends she would make fun of me for being poor but the thing is she was to.

Me-Emily Johnson-long brown hair with purple eyes,I was realy active till the worst thing happened in sophomore year witch I will say later. I was a shy girl who went to church every Sunday Wednesday and Saturday. My dad was father at the church so me being a good girl was most impotence I got good grades all A+s that's way I was in high school at 10years old.

I walk to gym, it was hot outside so the couch said we were staying in and play games I hung out with Danny that period. The couch was wired but again I never trusted most people.

As gym ended the couch told me I need to stay in after class casus I miss a day of laps witch was true I had a church camp from Saturday to Tuesday so I started to do laps when he grabbed me and pushed me down to the ground.

Pulled my shorts down and stuck his hard dick in to me I was a virgin so it hurt more than rape should have. "stop your crying bitch I need this" he said as he fucked me harder and harder blood purring out of me and him getting stuck a lot but he forced it unstuck.

It hurt so bad that after 2 hrs the principle found me –thank god to my teacher - I was still being raped at this point. I was sent to the hospital when I came too my dad was with me –my mom died when we lived in Dallas- he was prying and crying for me.

I had a lot of consoling after that and I didn't got back for at less 4 weeks I told Danny about it and he promised to not say a word to the others and he never did thanks Danny I love you.

There the first chapter to Emily's story how is it a L4D2 story you'll see bye now.


	2. More Of the Past

I was running zombies everywhere. I ran out of bullets and arrows a long time ago, now I was defenseless. "Damn if Danny was still here he would have laughed at the commit he made to Nick years ago" I though as I remembered that day.

"Nick if you keep going the way you are I would have thought you were ready for a zombie out brake or something" Danny said laughing at Nick who was arrested again last night for illegal gun passion.

"Hey you laugh now but if you get mugged or haled up at knife point don't come cry to me beside you know am not legally allowed to hold guns no more so whatever" Nick said as he ate lunch.

I was a vegetarian so i brought my own lunch. I was munching on carrot when Robin sat by my be she was wherein some really skanky cloths mini mini skirt with a see though top.

" You need to cool it on the arrest baby" she said rubbing Nicks leg.

I look away because anything sexual scared me now or any contact that goes down there. Danny saw this I think case he got up and sat by me hugging me smiling.

Danny was the best friend I ever had Nick was to but I never told him cause he might kill him and go to jail, and he already had problems with the cops.

"No Robin am not stopping cuz you said so" Nicks voice was angry and dominate.

"Fine ill go talk to Jake over there" she yelled back getting up and leaving are tabled.

"why is she in are table again Nick" Danny said "causes she's my girlfriend" Nick replied leave the cafeteria.

I sighed looking at Danny sadly " Why don't you tell him you like him Em" Danny whispered to me I shrugged "I don't want to it might ruined are friendship besides I don't think I could after the thing happened." I replied as the bell ring.

I found a safe house after remembering that and smile 'only if Danny was still here he would be saying he was right.

Here's chapter two.


End file.
